


Forever Waiting

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Grimmons, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons had been falling for quite some time, quietly waiting for a certain someone to catch him or to take his hand as they fell together into something he didn’t really want to give a name to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Last song request: 'Distance' by Christina Perri. For Grimmons please? If it helps, I imagine with this song a kinda sad/angsty Simmons getting tired of waiting for Grif to stop being in denial. (:

* * *

Simmons was, for the most part, a patient man. He liked to think things through before coming to a decision, he liked to make sure he had all the facts before committing to something.

It had taken him a long, long time to gather the little grains of truth from inside of himself and by the time he had collected enough, he knew, even without concrete evidence, that he had fallen. Simmons had been falling for quite some time, quietly waiting for a certain someone to catch him or to take his hand as they fell together into something he didn’t really want to give a name to.

And so he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Was it something he had done? Was it something he didn’t do? Grif was the single person that Simmons spent nearly all of his time with: during the week after class, during the week after work, on the weekends. If they weren’t with each other in person, they’d be messaging one another on the phone, always in contact. There were hours of time just wasted away, chatting about nothing or simply being in each others company. When anything went wrong, Simmons was the person Grif could turn to, Simmons was the one who would lend a shoulder to lean on or a helping hand. Simmons was the first one there and the last to leave.

If that didn’t say anything to Grif, Simmons wasn’t sure if anything would.

Sometimes, though, there was a glimmer. Some tiny, tiny recognition in the way that Grif would look at Simmons, almost as though Grif was waiting for something from him but Simmons wasn’t terribly certain. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking.

Simmons couldn’t bring himself to say anything, afraid of what might happen if he said it out loud.

Maybe it would be better to slowly let him go? Would it be better to love him from afar, to not ruin whatever it was that they had right now? Was there any point in waiting for forever if Grif couldn’t see what was right in front of him?

Simmons didn’t know.

Simmons was a patient man, but sometimes waiting could hurt. It could hurt like nothing he’d ever felt before because it wasn’t a pain that he could take something for. It wasn’t a pain that he could just will away or focus on something else. It was a dull ache that crept into his bones and settled deep into his heart and mind and seemed to grow worse with every passing day. He couldn’t bear to push Grif away though, so he stayed beside his friend no matter how much it hurt.


End file.
